3D2YLuffy and Nami
by XxPersephone
Summary: after 2 years...some things have changed...other things will never change...LuNa's one shot T for language


Here i am...it was a long time since the last updating...This story is something i was thinking about...hm...Nami has changed...but her feeling havent changed at all...especially for one person...

I don't own One Piece

Chapter 1: Nakama

She was hearing the sound of the waves crushing their ship. She took a deep breath and looked again back to the horizon. She drank from her bottle with wine and headed in the kitchen. For her bad luck, the kitchen was locked, but she smiled. The cook of straw hats ship locked again the kitchen in order to keep the captain of the ship away from their supplies. It was nice to see that in this two years something has not changed, because some others things have changed a lot. A good example could be the navigator of this ship, except the fact that she became stronger than she was in the past, her character has changed.

In these years, she finally realized the importance of some things that she cannot live without those things… Those stupid things… Nami smiled to herself, and looked at the sea, thinking of how much her nakama has changed, not only their appearance but also their strength. Furthermore, she was afraid of what changes she would find in their personalities. She was afraid, of a new smart Zoro, or the worst, she was terrified of what changes she would see in her captain. She was unable to find him when she needed her, she didn't search for him, she wasn't there-next to him, his crying shoulder when she needed her- but she was replaced from a big absent.

"Nami, what are you looking?" The raved hair boy asked her.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I was thinking" Nami told him.

"Thinking about what?"

"How much we have changed…" She replied. They remained in silent for a couple of minutes.

"You know, you have changed too…, you hair is longer and it look nice to you"

"Thank you Luffy" She replied in surprise. "How did you get this…" The young woman showed his chest.

"Oh this, while I was training. Shishishishishi" He laughed.

"I guess I will never understand you, so I don't even try," She whispered.

"Nami you seem sad, even now…"

"I am not sad, I am thinking…wait what do you mean by saying "even now"?" She asked

"Oh, nothing…Just show a little bit more that you are happy…Please…" He said and he looked back to the sea.

"You don't have to ask me for anything…"

"So, if I do something you won't punch me or anything" He asked. She looked at his face frustrated. Suddenly, with an abrupt movement, Luffy embosomed his navigator. She froze for one second and then she smiled. There she was, after two years, in the hug of her captain. She had to apologize, she felt like it.

"Luffy, I am sor…" She tried to speak but he didn't let her.

"There is now way to hear any kind of apologize from you… I don't accept it there is no need. You have no idea, how much happy you made me when I saw you standing in front of me…" He wanted to say more, but he didn't.

She smiled and offered her hand for a high five, like the old times. And, she knew everything was all-right…

"You know, I am feel sorry, for leaving you two years alone, in order to get stronger, but I didn't want to become stronger for no reason…I" The young boy was stopped by his navigator. She removed her finger from his mouth.

"Luffy…I know, some of the reasons you trained so hard this years, and a big part of it was in order to protect us…And I will always be thankful for having you as my captain…" She smiled and looked back at the sea, she was feeling her stomach somehow strange…

"Nami…" Luffy thought and looked at this nakama's face. He was so lucky having her, -his friend of course- in his life… He knew it… Times like this-when she was expressing her feelings- he could see even more things in her. A sensitive person, with too much love for her family-her nakama was members of her family- but also, she was a spirited person with goals… But he was feeling guilty, for leaving her alone, even though he knew that she was strong and smart, he couldn't stop the feeling of protecting her.

"Oi, Luffy… The dinner is ready…Will you come?" Nami asked him

"Yeah, sure…I was thinking"

"And I was sure that you have never heard the word "think" in your whole life..." She said in surprise.

"You don't mean that I am stupid, do you?" The young captain asked

"Of course no…" She giggled.

"Okay" Luffy opened the door of the dining room and sat on his chair "Yosh, I am ready to eat" In two seconds, he ate almost everything, except Nami's and Robin's plates, of course.

"Oi Luffy, give me back my food, you monkey" Zoro yelled.

"Shishishishishishshi, too late!" Luffy laughed.

The dinner continued like the usual… The same lovely routine, that everyone have missed… Even their screams, yells, punches… everyone enjoyed each moment… They realized how strong friendship they had… But others realized even more things.

"Swordsman-san, you seem to have a hard training" Robin looked thoughtfully at the young swordsman.

"Yeah, if I wanted to become stronger, I had to train hard" He explained.

Robin looked at him, with an almost sad expression on her face, but after a moment of thinking, she half smiled and started a conversation with the little reindeer. "I guess, I had to imagine something like that from him" The black haired woman thought.

The night came, and the straw hat members were on their beds, everyone with one exception, their captain. He looked at the stars, the vast sky was so clear and perfect. He wanted to share this image and moment with someone, but with who? He firstly thought about Ussop, but he said that he was tired, Zoro-no need to mention- and then he thought about Nami. She would even punched him-like always- or punched him?

"Hmm…maybe Franky…or Brook…or Robin…or Chopper!" He thought

He heard a door closing, he looked back and saw his navigator looking at him with a curiosity written on her face. He looked back at the sky with a smile on his face…

"Hey Luffy, what are you doing here, in the midnight?" The young woman asked his captain.

"Well, I was hungry, but as I walked towards to kitchen I saw the sky and I felt like sitting here…" He said without taking his eyes from his navigator.

"Alone?" A surprised tone was coloring her voice… "How much has he changed?" She silently wondered.

"Well, I asked Ussop, but he was tired. I thought about Robin, Franky, Zoro, Brook, Chopper but I thought that they wouldn't join me…" He said.

"Why you didn't ask me?" Nami said, sadly…

"Because you would hit me, for sure" He said aloud.

"Hey, I am not that bitch!" She yelled.

"I didn't call you bitch, but you are yelling at me all the time!" He yelled too.

"Now you are saying that I am a hysterical person?" Nami almost scream, but a deathly promise was hiding in the last sentence.

"Sometimes..." He said, "I am stronger than before, I shouldn't be afraid of her reactions" He thought.

"What are you saying?" She was starting losing her temper…She punched him straight on his face… Finally, she lost her temper…!

…while they were fighting…

"Hmm…who is shouting that hour?" Chopper raised up his head from the desk and looked around… "Oh…it's Nami and Luffy…I guess Nami caught Luffy stealing food…back to sleep" the little reindeer closed again his eyes.

…

"What? What?..." Ussop screamed when he woke up from his nap. _**"I didn't call you bitch, but you are yelling at me all the time" **_ " I hope luffy is alright…maybe I should go and help him…" _**"Now you are saying that I am a hysterical person?" **_ "Maybe later..." he thought…

…

Brook, Franky were still playing poker, while Sanji was talking with Robin, when they heard Nami's voice…

"Oh, again Mugiwara-san has problems?" Franky said

"I guess so…" Robin giggled.

"I have to help my Nami-swan!" Sanji quickly said

"Oh, I think we should leave them alone…hohoohoho…even though my ears are hurting…but what I am saying? I have no ears! Yohoho" Brook laughed.

"I was thinking about that too, cook-san, I bet you are tired, you should go and have some rest" Robin smiled.

"Oh, Robin-chwan, you are caring about me? Don't worry I am fine. I am feeling so good, that I will go and hit this marimo for upsetting my angel…!" He said.

They heard someone falling in the ground… "_**What was that for?"**_

"Oh, I think that I don't have to do many things…Good night guys…Have sweet dreams Robin-chwaaan"

…

"A ouch, that hurts" Luffy looked at his navigator's face, really pissed off…Actually, he wasn't mad for punching him, but from the fact that he was unable to avoid it...

"Hm.." She only said and turned her back to him. But with the corner of her eye, she was looking for his reactions. After two minutes, he started laughing. Now, she was really pissed off.

"What are you finding so amusing?" She yelled

"That even the two years that have passed…Despite the fact that I have become stronger…Your punches still affect me…Shishishishishi" The raved hair boy laughed hard…

"Well, I guess it is because I really mean it…" She said shyly…

"Then, I am glad for punching me" He smiled and looked the stars with his nakama on his side…

the end...

_i don't know if i should make a second chapter...i am waiting for your opinion...! Thanks for reading this...! And i am sorry for not updating for so long...next update will be: Willpower or The Myth...till then...! bye_


End file.
